Por equivocación
by solitarynightmares
Summary: A veces el amor puede hacerte hacer cosas un tanto desesperadas, Lifty intenta drogar a su hermano Shifty que ama desde hace tiempo en secreto, pero se equivoca en su intento. Shifty x Lifty, Twincest, One Shot


Pareja: Shifty x Lifty

Es un Lemon Yaoi de Twincest, los personajes no son míos, etc... y por cierto trabajo con la versión humanizada o anime

Disfruten de la historia que yo escribo por placer y el suyo seria leer

* * *

><p>Estaba mal, lo sabía y lo repetía una y otra vez intentando convencerse a sí mismo, sus intentos habían funcionado durante todos esos largos años en que el sentimiento hacia su hermano había surgido sin explicación, pero últimamente su persistencia y autocontrol estaban a punto de romperse.<p>

Principalmente por la propia culpa de su hermano, juegos, bromas o lo que fuera que le hacía y en donde se insinuaba, no le servían más que para darle un dolor de cabeza, obligándose a sí mismo en ser firme.

Pero ya no podía más, años insoportables, en que Lifty había deseado acercar sus labios a los de su hermano, en incontables veces donde había tenido esa oportunidad, años de juventud, donde incluso habían podido bañarse juntos, épocas en donde constantemente sufra una hemorragia nasal, pero valía la pena con poder admirar el elegante cuerpo de su hermano mayor, años en donde la cercanía inevitable le daba la oportunidad de poder tenerlo entre sus brazos, pero por su fuerte postura en contra de sus sentimientos, lo había logrado evitar, hasta ahora…

Se había enamorado de su hermano, desde que podía recordarlo, por eso le seguía a todas partes, sin importar lo imprudente que fuese, se había enamorado esa era la explicación, un amor incorrecto.

¡Pero qué demonios!, era más doloroso estar cerca a ser rechazado, finalmente decidió atreverse a decirle el cómo se sentía, pero no de la forma convencional, no era ninguna muchacha joven, para ir tímido y confesársele.

Esta era una apuesta de todo o nada, si perdía y su hermano terminaba odiándolo y se alejaba, por lo menos lo habría intentado, pero no habría conseguido nada, si no lo hacía, la angustia en su pecho le acompañaría de por vida, además existía la leve posibilidad de que consiguiera algo o por lo menos, que su hermano no le correspondiera, pero le entendiera y no lo rechazara.

Aunque nada bueno podía esperarse de esa mente maliciosa, no sabía decir si tantos años dentro de la vida del crimen y los robos, le ayudaron a planear las cosas, pero ciertamente estaba influidos por ellos.

No violaría a su hermano, por supuesto, no era ningún enfermo, si Shifty definitivamente decía que no, él no seguiría insistiendo, pero debía ser un 'no' definitivo para disuadirlo, tenía una idea más sutil en mente, pero relacionada, lástima que necesitaba un poco de ayuda.

…

"Recuerda Sniffles, mantente callado ¿sí?" Le dijo al joven con anteojos que se había vuelto cómplice de su plan sin saberlo.

"Pero antes dime ¿para qué quieres la medicina que te prepare?" Preguntó con cautela el joven médico y científico.

"No tienes nada de qué preocuparte y dudo que quieras saber todos los detalles" Lifty le giñó un ojo y Sniffles captó la indirecta, no quiso hacer otra pregunta, esa información era suficiente.

Sniffles le debía un favor a los gemelos, por ciertos materiales tecnológicos que le habían logrado proporcionar y ahora se los devolvía ayudándole a uno de los peli-verde con un favor confidencial.

Lo único que le dijo Lifty fue que necesitaba un afrodisiaco muy potente, lo más que se pudiera, los detalles específicos no le importaban al hermano, sin embargo que fuese efectivo y rápido.

Sniffles pudo imaginarse, que debía de tener algunos problemas en la cama, sin saber sus verdaderas intenciones, por ello fue que no siguió indagando.

"Recuerda, esta cosa se bebe y usa muy poco porque es fuerte" Le dio las especificaciones, entregándole una botella con el aspecto a jarabe.

"Bien Doc., seguiré la receta" Se burló tomando la botella, un pensamiento cruzó en su mente en ese instante "Hmm…Sniffles, ¿esta cosa es segura?" No quería envenenar a su hermano, el aludido asintió.

"Completamente segura, pero todo con medida" Le advirtió.

Lifty le agradeció, o más bien lo hizo a su manera, no haciéndolo, con un ademan perezoso de la mano, se despidió de Sniffles y se marchó.

…

"¿Y qué veremos?" Preguntó Shifty dejándose caer en el sillón frente al televisor.

"Va a ser la nueva de terror que acaba de salir" Le respondió Lifty de camino a la cocina.

Tenía todo listo, había pasado meses pensando cómo debía hacerlo y ya todo estaba preparado. Convenció a su hermano de ver una película juntos, pero necesitaban privacidad por lo que debía ser en su propia casa, sugirió una de miedo, así podría tener a Shifty cerca, sabía que su hermano era un poco susceptible a los sustos y ese detalle lo usaría a su favor.

Lifty puso un paquete de palomitas en el microondas, mientras terminaba los últimos detalles, Shifty esperaba en el sillón y él puso dos vasos de vidrio sobre la mesa, que mejor que jugo de naranja para 'quitar la sed', pero debía darse prisa y no estar desperdiciando tanto tiempo en la cocina o sospecharía.

Con una risita maliciosa, Lifty sirvió jugo en los dos vasos, dejando uno hasta le mitad y sacó de su bolsillo la botella que le había dado Sniffles, el líquido que vacío en el vaso, era incoloro y no parecía tener olor, un crimen perfecto.

Pero ignorando lo que le había dicho este, no vació solo un poco, sirvió en el vaso más de la mitad de la botella pensando que mientras más mejor.

Las palomitas dejaron de tronar en el microondas justo cuando terminó y dejo los vasos a un lado, para servirlas en un recipiente, no sin antes deshacerse de la evidencia incriminatoria, guardó la botella en un estante de la cocina donde no la pudieran encontrar tan fácilmente.

Los dos vasos con jugo lucían exactamente iguales, no pudo evitar poner una sonrisa de satisfacción en sus labios al mirarlos uno junto al otro. ¿Quién creía que de entre los dos el que era despistado y un poco más ajeno a las cosas, se le ocurriría algo similar?, pero un dulce animal a veces podía sacar los dientes y las garras, para dar una mordida.

Lo intentó, pero no podía borrar esa sonrisa de suficiencia lo suficientemente rápido, tuvo que salir de la cocina todavía llevándola dibujada en los labios y darle las palomitas a quien lo esperaba

"¿Por qué esa sonrisita?" Lifty ya esperaba que se lo preguntara.

"Nada, solo espero a ver como mi hermano mayor se asusta" Mintió ingeniosamente y puso más esfuerzo en borrar la expresión de felicidad de su semblante mientras le entregaba el vaso a Shifty.

"Eso quisieras"

Casi de inmediato Shifty le dio un sorbo para conveniencia de Lifty, pareció no darse cuenta de la verdad, pues no se quejó del sabor o hizo una mueca de disgusto, todo estaba bien.

Los dos se sentaron y apagaron las luces, como era una película de terror era mejor estando oscura la habitación e incluso más de noche, como en ese momento.

Dicha película avanzó por un rato, pero Lifty no le prestó atención en lo absoluto, estaba más atento en ver como su hermano se terminaba todo el vaso de jugo, aunque todavía no sucedía nada interesante, empezaba a creer que Sniffles le había fallado.

Estando aburrido por esperar a que pasara algo, maquinalmente del tazón tomó un puñado de palomitas y se lo metió todo a la boca con algo de disgusto, pero…, no debió hacerlo, una se le atoró en la garganta y se estaba ahogando, tomó su propio vaso de jugo y lo bebió de un sentón para que la comida bajara por un su garganta.

Una mueca de asco acompaño a la calma, algo le había sabido muy mal, similar a un gusto amargo y junto con el susto que tuvo, quiso vomitar, pero prefirió no hacerlo. El mal sabor que tenía en la boca persistía y le echaba la culpa las malditas palomitas que estaban quemadas, ya no quiso probar ni una más, además de que recibió una burla de su hermano que no podía contener la diversión con sus risas interminables, sus planes parecían irse a la basura y tenía que admitir su derrota.

La película duraba dos horas, de las que ya había transcurrido una y Lifty empezó a impacientarse más de la cuenta, esa cosa que le entregó Sniffles, parecía no servir. Ni modo, con un suspiro desistió y prefirió distraerse con la película en vez de seguir desilusionándose cada vez más.

Era un tanto entretenida, pero desde donde la empezó a ver, no pudo tomarle sentido, sin entenderla, no tenía nada que hacer durante una hora restante, y no podía simplemente irse o dejar de verla puesto que había sido su brillante idea.

Otros quince minutos pasaron y el calor que sentía Lifty era casi insoportable, aunque era de noche hacía un calor enloquecedor, tuvo que verse forzado a quitarse el chaleco que llevaba puesto para aliviar algo de la alta temperatura.

"Hermano, ¿te molesta si enciendo el aire?" Preguntó Lifty, pero para su sorpresa su voz había salido como un susurro, aclaró la garganta poniendo su mano en el cuello, sus dedos estaban tan fríos y el casi sudaba.

"¿Huh?" Shifty se extrañó por la pregunta "Pero está haciendo frio"

¡Ah qué molestia!, si no lo encendía Shifty podía encenderlo por sí mismo, pero no recordaba donde había dejado el control de este, como colmo tendría que buscarlo, pero cuando hizo el intento de ponerse de pie, sus piernas no le respondieron como hubiera esperado, temblaban cada vez que intentó ponerse firme y no podía estar de pie por más de unos cuantos segundos, terminó desplomándose más de una vez en el sillón tronando la lengua de disgusto.

"No importa" Habló algo molesto, poniendo su codo en el brazo del sillón, recargó su barbilla en la mano mirando en otra dirección.

No había conseguido lo que quería y ahora se sentía enfermo, que perra era la vida que estaba en su contra, palabras inaudibles salieron de sus labios entrecerrados, claramente insultos, que por suerte acción que no pudo ver o escuchar su hermano distraído por la televisión, de lo contrario hubiera preguntado al respecto.

Siguieron viendo la película durante diez minutos más, Lifty no sabía si acaso había pescado un resfriado, pero se sentía como sí muriera, todo su cuerpo estaba caliente y su visión un poco nublosa, sus respiraciones se hicieron pesadas y era cierto lo que Shifty le dijo, estaba haciendo frio, podía ver su aliento enfrente de su rostro, aparentemente tenía fiebre.

"Shifty podrías traerme un vaso de agua" Lifty se esforzó por que su voz sonara lo más normal posible.

"Tú también tienes pies ¿no?" Refunfuñó por la petición, pensando en lo holgazán que era su hermano menor.

Con suspiro y resignación se puso de pie para ir por algo de agua a la cocina, en realidad era un alivio levantarse, todo su cuerpo entumido pudo tomar un respiro. Encendiendo las luces de la casa se cegó por pocos instantes, pero era mejor que matarse a medio camino con algo en el suelo, no era bueno jugar con la suerte.

Esa película, lo había aburrido un poco, no encontraba momento para que terminara, pero le gusto encontrar un rato para pasar el tiempo con Lifty, esa era la razón por la que seguía viéndola.

En el fondo Shifty había tenido la esperanza de que su hermanito, se asustara con la película, así podría hacer su juagada de casanova, le encantaba como Lifty se ponía de color rojo y actuaba un poco tonto, era algo lindo y por ello insistía en hacerlo, además de que un pequeño secreto se ocultaba en la insistencia de la brusquedad de excusas.

De regreso con el vaso de agua, se topó con justo lo que quería encontrar, un Lifty hecho ovillo, sentado con los pies arriba sobre el cojín del sillón, abrazando uno de los almohadones del mismo mueble, con las piernas apegadas al cuerpo y el rostro enterrado en el almohadón.

Sí, estaba asustado, que tontito de su hermano por escoger esa película, otro de los claros ejemplos donde Lifty no pensaba con detalle las cosas, o eso creía, una de sus sonrisas maliciosas se dibujó en las líneas de su boca, eso siempre pasaba cuando tenía algo en mente, algo no muy bueno.

Le ofreció el vaso y vio como la mano temblorosa de Lifty lo tomaba, cuando lo dejo el agua se sacudió junto con esta, era raro verlo tan asustado como aquello, hasta el punto de dudar si era miedo o algo más.

Un leve susurró de agradecimiento se escuchó salir de la boca de Lifty amortiguado por el almohadón, le había pedido agua a su hermano porque tenía la boca seca, casi la sentía como una lija rasposa, estaba mal, muy mal, pero no quería admitirlo, el único alivio que conseguía era estando en esa pose, algo en sus entrañas encontraba comodidad con ello.

Shifty se sentó más cerca de Lifty que antes y este intentó escapar haciéndose a un lado, siempre el tímido de su hermanito.

Tener tan cerca a Shifty hizo sentir a Lifty bastante extraño, aunque tenía calor y se asfixiaba en el, quería tener el cuerpo de su hermano más cerca, quería poder tocarlo, quería recibir un consuelo, pero no así, no estando de esa manera lamentable, por lo que continuó evitándolo.

"Mmm, ¿es acaso que mi querido hermanito tiene miedo?" Bromeó Shifty, apegándose más al aludido "Vamos no tienes de que temer, aquí está tu hermano mayor para protegerte" Siguió burlándose, riendo como siempre lo hacía.

"Cállate" Le dijo Lifty fuerte y claro aún a través del almohadón y con más fuerza se enterró en este.

No podía ni escucharlo, era casi insoportable la voz de su hermano, ¿qué pasaba con él?, estaba casi enfermo, ¿por qué justo en ese momento?

Shifty vio que la mano que aún sostenía el vaso tembló más que antes, tan lindo Lifty, debía estar apenado y por eso se ocultaba.

El mayor de los peli-verdes se acercó aún más, Lifty no podía verlo, así que no podía detenerlo, con una risita, estuvo lo más cerca que pudo de su rostro, susurrándole en el oído.

"Si no quieres ver la película, entonces no la veas" Uso un tono aterciopelado cuando hablo. Para que estaban los hermanos mayores, sino para de vez en cuando ser un poco malos con sus hermanitos, eran los perfectos blancos de bromas y todo quedaba en familia.

El aliento de Shifty se sintió frio e hizo recorrer un escalofrió por el cuerpo de Lifty, pero lo peor fue la seda en sus palabras, le hizo recordar el problema que tenía, ¡maldito hermano seductor! No había notado una cosa hasta que las palabras de Shifty estimularon sus oídos, tenía una erección.

Un fuerte gemido salió de su garganta, casi parecido a un animal mal herido, no se quería imaginar que parecía a los ojos de Shifty, ¿por qué tenía una erección?, bueno no, eso podía contestarlo con facilidad, eventualmente todos tenían una, pero… ¿por qué en ese momento?, cuando se sentía tan enfermo… no era que estuviera enfermo, las piezas se armaron en su cabeza, ya había estado así desde hacía varios minutos, maldijo a Sniffles más de lo que ya había hecho.

Shifty se apartó para mirar un poco de lejos a su hermano con los ojos bastante abiertos, ¿qué había sido aquello?

"Por lo menos tomate el agua, o vas a tirarla" Dijo cuando vio un poco de esta derramarse sobre la alfombra.

Sí, quizás eso funcionaria, tomar algo de agua le ayudaría a calmarse aunque fuera un poco, pero la verdad no está de ánimos ni para moverse.

Desenterrando la cabeza del almohadón, su mundo no era más que una mancha, tardó algo en acostumbrarse a la luz artificial y acercó el vaso a sus labios. En ese momento Shifty pudo ver mejor que le pasaba a Lifty, ¿qué acaso había estado llorando?, su rostro estaba teñido de un rojo, peculiar, lo siguió mirando por unos momentos, algo anonadado y tardó tanto en recobrar el sentido que Lifty terminó de beber toda el agua y dejo el cristal a un lado.

Pero antes de que regresara a su pose de antes, Shifty lo tomó de un hombro y lo haló obligándolo a voltear en su dirección.

"Hey, ¿estás bien?" La preocupación se reflejaba en su voz.

Lifty tenía un rubor que se extendía por todo el rostro hasta las orejas y sus ojos estaban tan llorosos que las lágrimas casi caían de ellos, eso no fue lo único que notó, el cuerpo de su hermano se agitaba con rapidez por las respiraciones profundas y gotas de sudor corrían de su cuello, se veía… sexy, pero ¿qué pensaba?, estaba mal, su hermano no se veía bien, para nada, nada por el estilo.

Cerró los ojos, aunque se esforzaba por ver a su hermano no podía, por varias razones y la más fuerte era lo miserable que se sentía de que lo viese en esa condición.

"No… me siento bien" Confesó.

Con su mano puesta sobre la frente de Lifty, Shifty comprobaba la sospecha de fiebre, casi sintió que se iba a quemar al tacto con la piel.

"Tienes fiebre, hay que levarte al hospital" Se apresuró a decir muy preocupado por su salud, pero Lifty negó lentamente con la cabeza, aún tenía los ojos cerrados, no obstante sabía que su hermano estaba agitado.

"No, no estoy enfermo" Si tan solo fuera eso.

"¿Entonces?" ¿Cómo podía no estar enfermo?, con solo verlo resaltaba su mal estado.

Shifty volvió a poner la palma de su mano contra la frente del otro, le calculaba de dos a tres grados más de lo normal, el vivir los dos solos y cuidarse entre ellos, les había enseñado una que otra cosa muy práctica.

Su mirada viajó a una gota de sudor brillante que caía de la sien del peli-verde, de la que se deshizo quitándola con el dorso de la mano.

Un gemido salió de Lifty disfrutando de la suave sensación, ¿por qué su hermano tenía que estar tocándolo en ese momento?, debía quitarse, irse lo más rápido posible, alejarse para evitar la tentación, pero… no podía.

Le encantaba el contacto que tenía con Shifty, de los pocos momentos que era cariñoso con él, pero ¿por qué solo cuando le creía enfermo?, ¿por qué no siempre?, en esas inusuales ocasiones era delicado y amable, siempre que se lo proponía.

Apretó los dientes y los ojos, frunciendo el ceño, se había molestado, pero consigo mismo, aunque el sentimiento no se dirigió únicamente a él, algo agresivo golpeó la mano de Shifty, haciéndola a un lado con el propósito de mantenerlo al margen de su persona y sus emociones.

"¡No me toques!" Espetó, girando su cuerpo en otra dirección, abrasando el almohadón lo más fuerte posible, era una especie de barrera que lo alejaba de su problema.

"¡Que dem…!" No terminó la frase para cuando impedido por la cólera esta lo invadió, estaba preocupado por Lifty y éste lo depreciaba.

Enojado, quería saber las razones del menor, tiró lejos ese dichado almohadón que tanto abrasaba, eso lo dejaría sin impedimentos para enfrentarlo.

El objeto blando cayó en alguna parte de la casa más apartada de ambos, suerte que no había roto nada en el camino al suelo. Lifty lo miró con una expresión de horror en el rostro, veloz se cubrió con ambas manos y se hizo ovillo.

"¿Qué te pasa?" Le exigió una respuesta Shifty, pero el otro se negaba a responder.

Más molesto aun, se acercó obligando a Lifty a que dejara de sentarse de esa forma y quitara sus manos del rostro, cuando lo hizo un maullido y un jadeo salieron de su boca.

"¿Aaaa...?" No supo que decir Shifty y todo ese enojo se desvaneció como polvo llevado por el viento.

"Idiota, ¡no te quedes con la boca abierta mirándome!" Le gritó Lifty enfadado.

El gruñido le ayudó a aclarar la mente un poco, sintiéndose un tanto tonto, claro que por eso su hermano lo evitaba tanto, despistadamente dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

"No te preocupes es normal, solo tienes que ir al baño a arreglar tu problema o se te pasara"

"Si hubiera podido ir al baño, no estaría aquí sentado" Lo regañaba, pero estaba tan mal que su voz parecía un chillido y las lágrimas empezaron a brotar de sus verdes ojos, la vergüenza se apoderaba de todo su ser al descubierto "Y si se me pasara, eso ya habría sucedido desde hace varios minutos"

¿Enserio?, wow, Shifty no sabía que responderle a Lifty, era mentira decir que nunca le había pasado algo similar, pero, lo de su hermano parecía problemático, todo el rostro del menor le decía que estaba mal.

"¡¿Qué demonios haces?!" Gritó sorprendido más que nada Shifty, Lifty había desabrochado el botón de su pantalón y la cremallera.

"¡Cállate!" Chilló con fuerza y se acomodó de forma que cupiera en el sillón.

Muriendo de pena por dentro colocó su antebrazo sobre su rostro, recargando la cabeza en el brazo del sillón, era suficientemente grande para que cupieran los dos gemelos.

Shifty pudo ver la gran mancha en la ropa interior azul de Lifty y como se hacía la tienda de campaña con este, era peor de lo que imagino.

Lifty, ya no podía más, había pasado mucho tiempo en ese estado y ahora incluso sentía algo de dolor, su hermano ya lo había visto, no podía seguir ocultándolo, ¿qué más importaba?, ¿su dignidad? esta también se había esfumado.

"Solo no mires" Pidió Lifty, consumiéndose en la vergüenza.

"Lifty…" Quiso decirle algo, no le gustaba lo mal que estaba éste.

"¡Cállate!" Gritó, no necesitaba que le recordara "No quiero escucharte"

"Lifty…" Insistió suavizando su voz.

"¡No!" Lloró, casi rompiéndose y enfadado, ¿por qué no podía entenderlo y marcharse? "¡Vete!"

"¡No me voy a ir!" Le replicó Shifty con voz firme, nunca que se abandonaban mutuamente, ni cuando eran atrapados en sus robos, a espacio que el dinero estuviera presente, pero este no era el caso.

"¡Vete!" Volvió a gritar "Vete por favor, no quiero que me veas" La última parte la dijo casi llorando, si solo pudiera llegar al baño, pero sus piernas eran peor que gelatina, tuvo que resignarse a la sala.

"No"

"Como quieras" Se dio por vencido, le dijo a su hermano que se marchara y este lo ignoro, bien podía quedarse si quería, era su decisión.

No lo pensó con mucho detalle, ni siquiera lo pensó, Shifty ya lo había exaltado con su discusión, ya no podía, condenadamente ya no podía contenerse, dolía, empezaba a doler bastante.

Lifty metió la mano dentro de su ropa interior, para acariciarse a sí mismo, ya estaba pegajoso por todo el líquido pre-seminal en abundancia que ya había salido, silbó a través de los dientes apretados, ante la sensación con en el primer toque, fue tan liberador que gimió con suavidad al tacto de sus dedos, tocarse nunca había sido mejor antes "¡Ngg!" Maldecía en su mente preguntándose por qué no lo hizo desde un principio.

Su cabeza se inclinó hacia atrás y temblando mordió el interior de su labio, podía estarse masturbando, pero no quería que se escucharan sus gemidos, sonidos que lo castigaban más por su decisión. Sus agiles dedos que utilizaba para robar cosas ahora acariciaban su longitud de arriba a abajo repetitivamente.

Era un tormento, tenía que empezar sueva y lento, de lo contrario dolería, pero esa forma estaba matándolo, solo rozar la cabeza, mandaba choques eléctricos a todos sus músculos.

Estaba bien drogado, más que drogado, ¿por qué había tenido que vaciar más de la mitad de la botella que le dio Sniffles? y peor aún, tenía que haber sido él quien lo bebiera.

"!Aah!" Gimió algo fuerte, por haber sido torpe en sus movimientos, se lamentó que ese sonido pudiera ser escuchado, pero apenas le dio importancia, no podía respirar con la boca cerrada mientras mordía el interior de su boca, se estaba ahogando, morderse no serbia de nada.

Quiso pensar en cualquier otra cosa, lo que fuera menos recordar que su hermano estaba ahí mirándolo, se obligó a permanecer con los ojos cerrados y persistió constantemente en acallar el sonido, necesitaba una distracción y el dolor era la solución perfecta.

Solo rogaba para que su hermano no continuara ahí, que no lo estuviese viendo, que se hubiera marchado, únicamente eso.

Ahí estaba Lifty, masturbándose enfrente de su hermano mayor, Shifty nunca se esperó eso, sabía que le había pedido que no le viese y lo más correcto era marcharse, pero era imposible de evitar.

Cada sonido y gemido taladraba en sus oídos y lo clavaba en ese lugar donde aún seguía de pie, el rostro de su hermano… nunca había visto a Lifty de esa forma, tan lascivo, ruborizado, excitado y aunque su brazo lo cubriese o hiciera el esfuerzo de hacerlo, podía terminar de imaginárselo en su mente, pero no, quería verlo, quería ver lo lindo que se veía.

El cuerpo de Lifty se retorcía con el toque de su mano y cuando aceleró el ritmo, se vio obligado a jadear y su espalda inconscientemente arquearse, por su parte Shifty quería tocarlo y Lifty estaba tan cerca, tan necesitado, en su mente si había cruzado en alguna ocasión la idea de darle un beso, pero algo como lo de ahora, era mucho mejor, maldijo para sus adentros y no pudo evitar lamer sus labios, sabía que tenía unos cables en el cerebro torcidos, pero la idea que se le ocurrió quedaba fuera de esa categoría.

"Shif-ty, ¡ah!" Pronuncio ese nombre casi en un susurro, se trataba de la clase de cosas a las que lo conducían sus pensamientos.

Luchó lo más que pudo por concentrar su mente en otra cosa, olvidar la presencia de su hermano, pero cuanto más lo intentaba más difícil era, terminó por imaginar a Shifty a su lado, acariciándolo en su lugar, como en muchas de sus creativas fantasías sucias.

¡Mierda!, ver a Lifty tocarse, lo había calentado lo suficiente, estúpido hermano, ¿qué creía?, ¿qué no pasaría nada haciendo lo que hacía?, aunque también era su culpa por no irse.

Esta era la oportunidad perfecta, el instinto oportunista de Shifty lo dominó y un pensamiento algo bizarro vino a su mente, en realidad era una cortina que ocultaba algo más.

Con un gemido gutural Lifty obtuvo su satisfacción, tuvo que morderse el brazo para no gritar, un grito que hubieran escuchado los vecinos.

"Maldición" Esta vez Lifty sí se dejó escuchar gruñendo con rabia, el líquido blanco manchó su mano y ensució también su ropa.

Acababa de venirse y seguía igual de duro, insultó a Sniffles, suspiró frustrado y dejo caer su brazo cansado quitándolo de su cara, ¿qué importaba ahora?, era incluso más patético en ese momento, girando su cabeza a un lado y desde la esquina del ojo vio que su hermano aún seguía presente.

"¿Todavía sigues aquí?" Preguntó con despreció, entrecerrando los ojos para simular enojo "Debe ser lindo verme humillado"

"Tienes razón, es lindo, porque eres lindo" Puso una sonrisa amable, pero esta no ocultaba el hambre con que lo miraba. El rojo de su rostro por la droga, ocultaba el verdadero rubor que hubiera surgido de no ser así "Pero eres un tonto" Hizo más grande la sonrisa de Shifty, cambiando la expresión a predadora "No puedo creer que pienses que no voy a hace nada al respecto, no puedes estar gimiendo de esa forma indecorosa tan provocativa sin atenerte a las consecuencias"

No, no, no, lo conocía casi como se conocía a sí mismo, algo quería y Shifty que tenía más confianza que ningún otro, no se retractaría o daría por vencido en conseguir algo, y ese algo aparentemente se trataba de él.

"Te voy a ayudar" Dijo con ánimo alegre, cambiando nuevamente la expresión a una más inocente "No me hiciste caso de ir a un hospital, un tratamiento casero será suficiente"

Shifty se encimó sobre Lifty y de un tirón rápido, lo despojó de sus pantalones negros, Lifty no pudo quejarse o detenerlo, estaba demasiado atontado para entender que pasaba.

No debía, era incorrecto, lo supo por años, entonces ¿por qué no se detenía si estaba mal?, ¿por qué Lifty no lo paraba?

"¿Eh?"

"Lifty ¿crees que puedas darte la vuelta?" Preguntó Shifty, mirando directamente al antes mencionado.

"¿Para qué quieres eso?" En su rostro se reflejaba lo nublado de su mente, si era capaz de preguntar una cosa tan tonta, estaba bastante perdido.

"Tontito, ¿para qué crees?" Bromeó con calidez, eso daba más miedo que otra cosa "Solo hazlo" Le ordenó.

Distraídamente Lifty le hizo caso, dando vuelta sobre el sillón para quedar de bruces, este debía admitir que se sentía un poco mejor, solamente un poco, seguía sintiendo calor, pero no sentía que se cocinaría vivo.

"¿Qué-qué estás haciendo?" Preguntó Lifty cuando Shifty lo tomó de la cadera y la alzó hacia arriba para que quedara en el aire.

"¿Puedes mantenerte así por un rato?" Contestó con otra pregunta.

"S-Sí" Dudó en responder "Pero ¿qué estás haciendo?" Insistió girando la cabeza para ver a su hermano.

"La curiosidad mató al gato" Bromeó con su risa clásica "¿En verdad quieres saber?" Le encantaba lo ingenuo que era su hermano.

Lifty asintió confuso, ¿por qué tanto secreto?, además no le interesaba poner tanto cerebro para averiguarlo, no tenía cabeza en ese momento, era más fácil que Shifty se lo digiera de una vez.

"Bien, pero primero tienes que hacer algo" ¿Cómo qué?

Shifty se recargó en la espalda de Lifty, pero sin poner nada de su peso, simplemente tocándolo, muy apenas el otro lograba mantenerse en aquella posición, claro que no se propondría a dificultarle el trabajo, solo lo suficiente para alcanzar a acercarse y tener su boca junto al oído de Lifty.

El calor del cuerpo de Shifty lo hizo sentirse mal de nuevo, pero no representaba alguna diferencia significativa, estaba caliente, sin embargo quería que el cuerpo de Shifty siguiera de esa forma, no era eso, más bien quería más de él, quería que esos brazos lo envolvieran, un maullido salió de sus labios al sentir los labios de Shifty tan cerca de su oído rozando este.

"Te diré que es lo que hago, con mucho detalle" Le susurró, acariciando la oreja con los labios, Lifty maulló de nuevo apretando y mordiendo los suyos seductoramente, quería esos labios, pero en otro lugar distinto, no en su oído "Pero dejaras que haga todo lo que diré" Sus labios eran algo húmedos y lo hicieron estremecerse.

"Primero…" Shfity acercó su mano al rostro de Lifty y paseó sus dedos por el contorno de la boca, dibujando sutilmente los labios "Abre un poco la boca" Desconfiado e intrigado por lo que hacía su hermano, lo obedeció tímidamente.

Sus labios hormigueaban, en donde la punta de los dedos lo habían tocado y estos temblorosos, se entreabrieron apenas más de un centímetro, espacio que aprovechó Shifty para meter dos de ellos.

"Lámelos" Indicó con un ronroneo metiéndolos más adentro de la boca, abriendo también más esta, de Lifty salieron sonidos intangibles, no podía articular palabra o sino mordería los dedos de su hermano "Ah, ah, ah" Le reprochó como niño de cinco años "No hay pero que valga, primero necesito que los chupes" Lifty estaba loco por hacerle caso a su hermano, pero los labios que comenzaron a besarlo detrás de la oreja haciendo que todo razonamiento desapareciera, decían algo diferente, pero aún se negaba por una sola razón.

Lo amaba, no quería ser un juego para su hermano, tan simples era.

"No seas terco, te prometo que te va a gustar, ¿cuándo te he mentido?, confía en mí" Esa palabras no sonaban muy sinceras, pero era su hermano debía de confiar en él.

Y mientras más rápido terminara con sus payasadas, podría seguir con lo suyo y dejar de sufrir en la espera.

Los dedos le supieron un poco salados, pero eso era por las palomitas que había comido hace rato, aunque no quiso hacer ningún comentario, se deshizo de ese sabor, chupando los dos dígitos con un gusto inusual.

Jugar con su lengua, le estaba haciendo sentir algo travieso y debía admitir que era un poco excitante, sensualmente se encargó de recubrirlos, dándole el mejor espectáculo al otro ladrón.

Su hermano seguía apegado a él y los labios no dejaron de susurrarle al oído, mientras lo hacía sentía cosquillas.

"Lifty, porque no te imaginas que los dedos son yo" Su voz sugestiva era aterciopelada y su aliento más caliente que su propio cuerpo.

Lifty se estremeció con la idea que le estaba proponiendo Shifty, lo más probable es que se hubiera equivocado, pero una vez arraigada esa idea en su cabeza, no pudo deshacerse de ella y contenerse, empezó a lamerlos con más ánimos, tomando fuerzas de quien sabe dónde apoyó su peso en un codo y con la mano libre sujetó la muñeca de Shifty.

Las palabras resonaron en su mente, haciendo lo que se le pedía, imaginó que se trataba de su hermano, ¿Qué acaso nunca había soñado con tener una oportunidad como esa?, qué tentación más grande se le estaba ofreciendo, sacó y metió individualmente cada dedo, usando la lengua lo mejor que pudo los cubrió con su saliva, estaba tan mal, que pequeños gemidos se escaparon de su boca de solo pensar en lo que hacía y excitarse con ello. Dándoles un final se separó con un pop.

"Jijiji, lo estás disfrutando, no sabía lo pervertido que podía ser mi hermanito" Dijo Shifty seductoramente, pasando la lengua por detrás de la oreja.

Lifty gimió con el escalofrió que lo recorrió cuando tuvo la sensación sobre su piel, un hilo de baba se deslizaba por su barbilla, pero no estaba muy consiente de este, ni de lo demás que seguía haciendo Shifty, sus respiraciones eran tan profundas que su pecho se inflaba a cada una y su hermano seguía hablando de esa forma…

"Lifty, todo está bien, no te preocupes" Dijo con dulzura dándole otro beso detrás de la oreja.

Lifty quería saber que expresión tenía Shifty, que emociones reflejaba su rostro, ¿por qué estaba haciendo eso y le decía esas palabras dulces?, ¿qué no se preocupara de qué?

"Pero…" Shifty tiró de su ropa interior hacia abajo hasta las rodillas, no esperaba que saliera por completo, era suficiente, ¿por ahora? "¿Qué es…?"

"Ya te lo dije, está bien" Lifty girando la cabeza y dándole una mirada, solamente pudo ver por la esquina del ojos la sonrisa confiada de su amado hermano.

Las yemas de los dedos recubiertos con la saliva, se pasearon burlones por la entrada del desprevenido de Lifty, este se estremeció y chillo asustado, temeroso y desconfiado de su más grande sueño despierto.

"En este momento, voy a meter mis dedos dentro de tu lindo culito apretado, para destensarte un poco y recubrirte, lastima, un lubricante sería mejor" Le susurró Shifty con decepción falsa en sus últimas palabras.

El menor había pedio querer saber acerca de lo que hacía y esa información estaba recibiendo, le relataría cada minúsculo detalle.

"Espera, ¡¿qué?!" ¿Escuchó bien?

No era como había esperado, pero había conseguido algo, sin embargo no estaba seguro de las intenciones de su familiar, si solo lo hacía para pasar un buen rato, entonces no valía la pena, no quería sentir más dolor en el pecho del que había sentido durante años.

"Pediste que te dijera lo que estaba haciendo, eso hago" Soltó una risita divertida, una sincera y sin malicia "Aquí va el primero" Presionó el dedo medio contra la entrada.

"¡Ah!" Gimió medio ahogado Lifty abriendo los parpados de sorpresa cuando el digito ingresó, no era más que unos pocos centímetros, pero obtuvo de él una sucesión de maldiciones, se trataba de la cosa más extraña, babosa, fría e incómoda, que se pudo imaginar, movió la cadera escapando de la mano.

"¡Eh!, no te alejes, como se supone que va entrar si no te quedas quieto" Shifty, tomó la cadera de Lifty, con la otra mano, sosteniéndolo en ese lugar.

El dedo avanzo más, era apretado y le costaba moverlo por lo tenso que estaba su hermano

"Relájate" Le pidió amablemente.

Tan caliente, si así se sentían su dedo, ¿cómo se sentiría una vez enfundado dentro de Lifty?, se mordió el labio, estaba analizando la realidad de sus acciones, tenía a Lifty finalmente para él, antes no solo pensó en darle un beso en alguna ocasión sino también hacer ese tipo de actividades, solo que siempre evitó que esos atractivos pensamientos fuera demasiado lejos… pero… ahora… era momento de convertir la fantasía en realidad, amaba a Lifty y haría el amor con éste.

Fácil decirlo, su cerebro seguía sin querer funcionar o no como le hubiera gustado, ¿por qué escuchaba las palabras de su hermano?, ¿por qué le estaba haciendo caso?, que estúpido, y eso que él había querido todo eso desde un principio.

Aflojó su oposición, haciendo un esfuerzo para que fuera así, el dedo se deslizó más hacia adentro tallando las paredes a su alrededor, para Lifty fue suficiente para estremecerlo y hacerlo jadear por la punzada que sintió, pero… se odio a sí mismo, aunque a su virilidad endurecida no le importaba esos sentimientos, nuevamente necesitaba una clase de satisfacción.

"Y lo movemos" Dijo Shifty cumpliendo, el dedo se movió y después de un rato, empezó a salir, Lifty tuvo la pequeña esperanza de que todo terminara, al mismo tiempo que increíblemente comenzaba a disfrutarlo, de hecho no dolía, era muy diferente, pero no dolía.

"!Mmm!…" Lifty cerró los ojos y hecho la cabeza atrás, cuando el dedo salió y entró repetidas veces, "Espe-espera" Habló a duras penas.

Shifty se movió un poco y le recordó que estaba recargado contra su espalda presionando solo un poco, no tenía a donde huir

"¿Qué espere qué?" Lifty lamentó lo mucho que le excitaba escuchar a Shifty murmurarle cosas en el oído y la forma en que las decía, solo podía perderse dentro de sus palabras "El segundo" Dio aviso, anunciando el otro digito frotando fuera de su entrada.

"¡Hng!" Gimió Lifty mordiéndose el labio, no podía ser desagrado, ni repulsión por nada de lo que hiciera el otro truhan.

"Escucha, si guardas un poco de silencio entre tus gemido, podrás ori los sonidos tas sexys que salen de ti" ¿A qué se refería?

Le hizo caso, mordiendo más fuerte su labio y el interior de su boca para calmarse, hecho eso, Shifty moví los dos dedos más rápido, se escuchaba algo que parecía el chapoteo de agua, volvió a maldecir internamente, ese era el sonido que estaba saliendo de él, tan vergonzoso y humillante.

"Mmm, no te pongas tenso" Maulló Shifty sedosamente, dándole otro beso detrás de la oreja y un apretón al glúteo.

"Detente" Al principio fue un susurró que muy apenas se logró distinguir de entre esos sonidos "Detente" Repitió Lifty más fuerte, estaba tan avergonzado, su rostro no podía estar bañado por un color carmesí más intenso.

"Creo que puedes con un tercero" Shifty fingió no escucharlo.

El tercer dedo ingresó, dejándoles poco espacio a los otros dos, pero todavía podían moverse. Tres eran demasiados para Lifty, si no había dolido ahora lo hacía, se quejaba lo menos que podía soltando algunas cuantas lágrimas.

"¡Ah! Detente, por favor" Chilló llenó de frustración apretando los puños contra los cojines del sillón.

Claro que Shifty no se iba a detener a esas alturas, el orgullo era lo único que hacia decir esas palabras a Lifty, pero su cuerpo no, si llevaba las cosas un poco más lejos, todo estaría a su favor. No se detendría incluso porque Lifty lo odiaría cuando todo terminara y si en todo caso iba a odiarlo, conseguiría un último momento con su hermano, uno que disfrutaría y valoraría por mucho tiempo.

Empujando los dedos a profundidad y envolviendo la otra mano que había tenía en la cadera, alrededor de la polla de Lifty, Shifty presionó donde creyó estaba la próstata, masturbó a su hermano al mismo tiempo que daba placer a su punto dulce, disfrutando de la sinfonía de gemidos. Cerrando los ojos y abriendo la un poco más la boca para mejor acceso de aire, todo en la mente del menor se bloqueó por un segundo, un segundo en que quedo en silencio, seguido de la sorpresa que recibió y las olas de placer extendiéndose y propagándose por todo su cuerpo, extremidad, fibra y célula de su ser.

Los ojos de Lifty se abrieron lentamente después de eso con un poco de miedo, no sabía que había sido eso, pero lo que fuera lo dejo temblando.

¿Qué era lo que había tocado que se sintió tan bien?, Shifty sonrió y presionó donde mismo, toda la sensación viajo nuevamente como antes, estremeciéndolo completamente y tomándolo desprevenido, después de unos segundo de estar gimiendo, fue increíble cómo se sintió.

"Eso…" Shifty leyó la mente a Lifty, tenía la pregunta grabada en todo el rostro, además de que el pensamiento era muy simple "Es la próstata que acabo de tocar" ¿La próstata?, Lifty tragó saliva

"¿Có-cómo sabes tanto?" Habló con dificultad jadeando.

Shifty le decía cosas de las que nunca se había enterado, en realidad, había escuchado hablar de ellas pero vagamente, su hermano parecía un experto.

"Porque si alguna vez quería hacer esto contigo, necesitaba saber un poco" Que confesión tan poco peculiar, sin contar que no dejo al menor asimilarla antes de proseguir.

"¡S-Shifty, Shifty!, para, para, ¡hn!" Seguía golpeando con los dedos ese mismo lugar mandándolo a un limbo de placer, la velocidad de su mano iban demasiado rápido, volviendo injusta la capacidad de respuesta de quien sufría los delirios, la presión en su vientre aumentaba y la mano de Shity hacia un intento por liberar esa presión, acelerando aún más movimientos.

"Lo pides, pero no me convences, lo quieres, dilo, ¿por qué quieres que pare?"

"No es eso, ¡nh!, peor, si haces esto por diversión…" La aptitud de Lifty cambio volviéndose muy seria "No te perdonare" Cuando Lifty se ponía de esa forma, claro que no mentía, ni siquiera su hermano lo había visto antes ser tan franco.

"¿Qué harás?" Lo retó lamiendo el interior de la oreja, así que lo odiaba y no se había equivocado en suponerlo pero aún tenía su última carta de juego. Shifty de cierta forma ya se había aburrido de torturar a su hermano con burlas, era buen momento de terminar.

Presionó la próstata, sin soltar ese lugar o disminuir la presión, ayudó a Lifty a finalizar con su mano consintiendo aquella erección impaciente, la espalda de este se dobló de forma inusual hacia atrás y las fuerzas de sus brazos desaparecieron dejando caer su pecho en el sillón.

"No lo hagas, ¡ah!" Estaba llegando a su clímax, sus dedos le dolieron de lo mucho que apretó el cojín "Voy a… ¡ah!" Se atragantó y no pudo terminar la frase.

Vino, casi convulsionándose de placer, con la boca abierta jadeaba, saboreando los efectos de su orgasmo, hilos de semen mancharon el sillón, tendrían que conseguir uno nuevo, o limpiar con un buen quitamanchas, quizás robar otro

Mientras Lifty se recuperaba y recobraba un poco de la noción, jadeando y respirando irregularmente, Shifty aprovechó.

Sin que se diera cuenta este, se bajó el pantalón, junto con la ropa interior, ya está lo suficientemente excitado, para estar dispuesto a tener sexo, pero antes, se separó despegándose de la espalda de Lifty.

"¿Ahora qué harás, y si no lo hago por diversión?" Tomó la cadera de Lifty con ambas manos, notificándole de lo que se perdió "No me importa si no me perdonas esto, pero todo es tu culpa" Un poco de la frustración que sentía Shifty en el fondo se convertía en enojo y se debía a la responsabilidad que no estaba acostumbrado a cargar.

_'¿Por qué Lifty?, ¿por qué tenías que masturbarte delante de mí?, ¿acaso creíste que era una buena idea?, sé que no sabes que te amo y que había pensado cientos de veces en como ese amor no podría ser realidad, lo había aceptado,, había aceptado no tenerte nunca como te tengo en este momento, ¿por qué demonios hiciste las cosas más difíciles? Me bastaba con abrazarte y disimuladamente sentir tu calor, regalarte una flor con el pretexto de ser una broma, darte un beso en la mejilla cuando estabas cansado y dormías, ahora me odias'_

_Shifty_

_'¿Por qué? Shifty, te amo, no quiero que hagas esto, no quiero que juegues conmigo, me lastimas, si sintieras lo mismo por mí todo estaría bien, quiero que sea así, quiero tenerte de esta forma también, pero más que nada quiero tener tu corazón, no el placer que me puedas dar, pero sigo sin entender porque llegarías tan lejos solo para pasar el rato con alguien, conmigo, tal vez si era mi culpa como tú dices, por provocarte, fui insensato, lo admito, quizás si pueda perdonarte'_

_Lifty_

Las manos en la cadera apretaron y algo amenazante se posicionó en la entraba Lifty, este sintió en su retaguardia algo duro presionando contra su entrada, era caliente y por supuesto que sabía de qué se trataba.

"¿Y porque mi culpa?" Chilló, Shifty no se había dado cuenta, pero lágrimas de enojo y placer habían salido del rostro de Lifty.

"Me prometí no tocarte, que no iba hacerte nada de esto, porque sabía que estaba mal, no es normal, pero cuando te vi tan necesitado, era… mi oportunidad" Sacaba de su interior todo, y le avergonzó eso último, aprovecharse de la situación, pero arrepentirse no servía de nada.

"¿Acaso?" Divagó Lifty, sin creer lo que había acababa de escuchar, que su hermano se había prometido no tocarlo.

"Cállate" Shifty casi rugió y entró lentamente, ingresando en el culo de Lifty.

Le dolió, Lifty gimió de dolor y enterró el rostro contra el mullido cojín del sillón, para ocultar las lágrimas, Shifty apretó los dientes, sabia lo mucho que debió dolerle a Lifty, pero no podía contenerse, aunque tuvo la consideración de esperar a que se ajustara.

"¡Lifty!" Shifty gimió, su rostro había adquirido un color rojizo, conteniéndose para no moverse.

"Shifty" Susurró el nombre de su hermano, llamando su atención "Hare que pagues las consecuencias" Su voz era lamentable, quizás se había quedado algo ronco, peor una sonrisa cruzó sus labios no era como si fuera a dejar que su hermano conociera sus lágrimas, Shifty no se podía imaginar a que consecuencias se refería.

No se podía tener algo sin dar algo, Lifty por fin se dio cuenta, después de todo su hermano no podía hacerle una cosa tan despreciable, nada tan comprometedor sin una razón y esa razón le estaba alegrando el corazón.

Lifty tomando la iniciativa, se movió, rodando la cadera contra Shifty, necesitaba más, la droga parecía no salir de su cuerpo, su garganta quemaba y cada paso del aire con sus respiraciones forzadas e irregulares eran vidrios dentro de su boca.

"Eres tan caliente" Gimió Lifty deleitándose por lo increíble que se sentía tener a su hermano dentro, su cadera no paraba de juntarse contra la del mayor, tenía la fricción que tanto necesitaba.

Simplemente la manera en cómo le dio la invitación, hizo a Shifty olvidarse de los demás, se recargó de nuevo en la espalda de su hermano, pero no tanto como antes, solo necesitaba tenerlo cerca para que escuchara.

"No me importa, realmente no me importa en este momento lo que me puedas hacer"

Shifty salió lentamente, sacando un maullido del otro y entró saboreando la sensación que se producía a cada centímetro que toda su longitud entraba.

"Si no… te importa, ¡nng!, date prisa" Shifty notó la sonrisa en la voz de Lifty "Más rápido" Exigió con lujuria exorbitante.

Lifty seguía moviendo su cadera contra Shifty, meciéndose contra ella, le apresuraba a que continuará, si no había notado tenía un problema que necesitaba atención y solución rápidamente.

Shifty comenzó a embestir a Lifty, rápido como pidió, no quería hacer daño a Lifty, pero tampoco tenía tanto autocontrol, menos con el truhan finalmente pidiendo por él.

"¡Ah!, Shifty" Gimió el nombre cuando golpeó a profundidad, dando a la próstata "¿Por qué haces esto?" Jadeó, la inquietud no lo dejaba disfrutar libremente.

Shify no le respondió de inmediato y tampoco se detuvo, yendo más rápido y fuerte que antes, estaba golpeando en el lugar indicado y Lifty no paraba de gemir en éxtasis.

"¿Cómo puedes pensar en esas cosas cuando tenemos sexo?" Obvio que quería cambiar de tema, cierto tenían sexo, por la mente de Lifty no se procesaba esa palabra, esta quedaba muy a la lejanía "Quías necesito recordártelo" Shifty se agachó y le dio un pequeño beso fugaz a la espalda de su hermano "En este momento estoy follando, no necesitas pensar en otra cosa"" Lo decía como si fuera lo más natural "Solo saber que estoy dentro de ti, rozando todos esos nervios, se debe de sentir bien, ¿se siente bien?"

Lifty respondió con un gemido de placer, era suficiente con la droga, tener al mayor diciéndole cosas sucias lo iba a convertir en un adicto, entró en un siclo vicioso, donde necesitaría más de su hermano para poder librarse de él.

"Se siente bien" Gimió "Más fuerte"

Shifty hizo una hilera de besos, en su camino por la espalda de Lifty hasta la nuca "Ahora voy a acerté venir, tienes que gemir mi nombre cuando lo haga"

"Pero…"

"¡Shh!" Le dio una pequeña mordida detrás del cuello y Lifty se quejó aunque no pudo regañarle, la embestida que siguió no lo permitió "Sé que no puedo obligarte pero hazlo, por favor" La voz de Shifty intentó ocultar la tristeza dentro de ella, pero eso no funcionaba con Lifty.

Envolvió la polla de Lifty y con un ritmo moderado, sincronizó la masturbación con las embestidas, sin cuidar mucho del tiempo que disponían juntos, sosteniéndolo con firmeza en su lugar, cada vez que entraba hasta la base, presiona rodando las caderas contra ese punto dulce que estaba haciendo gritar a Lifty, los simples gritos podía hacer que viniera.

El timbre de voz de Lifty se elevaba y agudizaba mientras más se acercaba al clímax, Shifty también pudo sentir la dureza en su mano y la pasión ascendente en esta, ya casi.

"Vamos" Pidió Shifty, dándose prisa para venir él también.

"¡Shifty! ¡Ah!, ¡Shifty! ¡Shifty!" Estaba a punto "T-Tú también" Farfulló incapaz de siquiera concentrarse en sus palabras "Dilo… mi nombre" Pero solo consiguió decirlo cuando finalmente eyaculo "Shifty, mmm…" Como le había pedido gimió el nombre del otro cuando vino, llenando la mano de su hermano con su semilla blanca, el semen seguía saliendo, había venido duro, realmente duro, como nunca en la vida.

"¡Lifty, hn!" Shifty, vino dentro de su hermano, la forma en que lo apretó cuando Lifty vino era lo último que necesitaba, sintiendo el calor expandirse por todo su estómago.

Lifty sintió como todo su interior se ponía más caliente y algo en el fondo se sentía húmedo, no podía decir que se sentía mal, de hecho le gustó de alguna forma, ahora Shifty estaba en su interior, se sintió feliz, sabía que no duraría mucho, pero disfrutaría de esa felicidad efímera mientras durara.

Ya se sentía mucho mejor y ya no necesitaba de Shifty, su erección empezaba a decrecer, pero ahora ¿por qué no quería que eso sucediera?

Estaba a punto de mentirle a su hermano y decirle que necesitaba más, pero este se le adelanto.

Shifty lo tomo de la cadera, rotándolo sobre el sillón, para que su espalda quedara contra este y poder ponerlo de frete, ni siquiera se molestó en salir lo suficiente de Lifty para hacerlo.

"Lo siento, pero es solo el comienzo" Se disculpó sin lamentación verdadera, sonriéndole con un poco de dureza.

Para Shifty aún no había sido suficiente, quería ver el rostro de Lifty cuando dijera su nombre, ver la expresión de su rostro cuando viniera por culpa de sus toques, pero no podría resistir si veía a su hermano mirarle con desprecio.

Se posicionó en medio de las piernas de este, acomodándose para empezar de nuevo, le sujetó de los brazos aprisionándolo con cada uno a ambos lados del cuerpo, no era necesario su hermano no escaparía o lo golpearía, pero él no lo sabía y era mejor no arriesgarse.

Fue moderado a excepción de antes y Lifty no soporto eso más, el rostro de Shifty estaba tan cerca de él, podía sentir las respiraciones contra su rostro, el rostro de Shifty estaba también algo rojo, su rubor le pareció lindo, pero más sexy por la forma como luchaba por respirar con la boca entreabierta y las gotas de sudor recorriendo su cuerpo por el esfuerzo.

"¡Hmm! Shifty más rápido" Le pidió, ese ritmo lo volvía loco, necesita más de su hermano "Ve más rápido" Se retorció intentando liberar sus brazos.

Necesitaba más, ya casi, pero más para poder conseguir el orgasmo, su cabeza daba vueltas, todo su cuerpo ardía en la pasión.

Shifty, aceleró y sus caderas se reunieron cada vez más rápido, ya sabía dónde estaba el lugar dentro de Lifty y mientras más rápido fue, más fuerte lo hizo gritar su nombre.

"Eres tan sexy…" Lamió bajo la barbilla del menor.

"Cállate, ¡ah!"

"Cállame" Shifty lo retó "Nunca me gusto la música, pero tus gemidos son mejores que cualquier pieza musical" Lifty quiso gritarle, solo no pudo, le avergonzaba que Shifty dijera esa cosas de él.

La espalda de Lifty se arqueaba y dejaba una vista muy clara de su cuello blanco y brilloso por el sudor, como un instinto, Shifty lo besó en ese lugar, sin disminuir la fuerza con que golpeaba, si lo de ellos nunca volvía a ocurrir, le dejaría un feliz recuerdo grabado en la piel de su hermano.

Shifty lo mordió y chupó con gran fuerza en el cuello, pero no le importó, él estaba a punto de terminar.

"Shifty" Gimió y el aludido se alejó de su cuello para mirarlo por completo.

Quería ver su rostro, para admirar la belleza del resultado de su acto carnal, sus parpados se cerraron ocultando los ojos verdes y la mirada llena de amor, su boca se abrió con amplitud, saliendo un grito de placer, tendría que disculparse con los vecinos, si como no, nunca lo haría, la oleada de placer lo invadió, las piernas a ambos lados de Shifty temblaron, fue una lástima pues tuvo un orgasmo seco.

"Ya se acabó" Se burló, disuadiendo a su hermano de su propio placer llenándolo, sus palabras se quedaron atoradas en su garganta, y sus ojos también se cerraron disfrutando de la sensación, se dobló un poco, cayendo hacia adelante más cerca de Lifty.

Momento que aprovechó, liberando sus brazos, para atrapar a Shifty con ellos, lo envolvió y apretó contra su pecho, la cabeza quedó debajo de su barbilla y Shifty tuvo que esforzarse para levantarla y mirarlo.

Después de lo oportunista y aprovechado que había sido con él, aún lo abrazaba, Lifty era el mayor de los idiotas, o en verdad lo perdonaba por lo que le hizo.

No había enojo en los ojos de su hermano menor, en realidad estos mostraban un cariño incalculable atravesó de ellos, definitivamente seguía siendo un idiota aunque lo perdonara, a veces Lifty podía pasarse de bueno cuando él no lo merecía.

Suspiró y cerró los ojos por un segundo, pero eso era algo que le gustaba de Lifty ¿no?, para que quería que cambiara, antes de que pudiera abrir los ojos, sintió algo tocar sus labios, cosa que lo obligó a abrirlos sorprendido.

Lo que encontró, fue a su hermano besándolo y pidiendo la entrada a su boca, con un ligero masaje en los labios y un piqueteo con la lengua, clara que se lo permitió, ambos se fundieron en un beso más profundo.

Por primera vez Shifty probaba el sabor de su hermano y le gustaba más de lo pensó, lo mismo ocurría con Lifty. Una mano de Shifty viajó a la mejilla de Lifty, tomando la forma de esta acunándola con suavidad, que lengua tan juguetona tenía su hermanito, que paseaba por todo el interior de su boca, parecía ser mejor besando que él, eso era inaceptable, puso más pasión en su beso, privando a los dos de oxígeno, los dientes se rozaron y su lengua conoció cada rincón dentro de Lifty, un pequeño gemido de molestia le aviso a Shifty de que ya era momento de separase.

Pero ver la cara de Lifty, con libido retornando a sus facciones lascivas, con ese brillo de deseo, deseo por él, podía tomarlo una vez más, pero su hermano debía estar muy cansado, si él lo estaba el otro con más razón.

El rostro de Lifty se frotó contra la mano, sujetando esta con la suya, no quería que fuera a ninguna parte, con algo de vergüenza, desviando la mirada para otro lado miró de soslayo a su Shifty, no sabía que decir, ahora que debía suceder.

"Mnh… supongo que no me quieres hablar" Shifty fue el primero en comentar de los dos, había culpa en sus ojos, que pusieron más atención de lo debido al pecho de su hermano debajo de él.

"Tienes razón" Fingió frialdad y los ojos de Shifty se ampliaron por un momento llenos de sorpresa, la mano en la mejilla de Lifty quiso retirase pero este la obligó a quedarse "Quiero besarte un poco más" Le jugó una pequeña broma, mostrándole una sonrisa que decía las intenciones de este, con la otra mano libre, fue el quien acuno el rostro de Shifty, guiándolo de nuevo para darle un beso, este menos intenso pero más significativo y sentimental.

En un silencio algo vergonzoso, los dos se separaron, para ir a sus respectivas habitaciones y para que Lifty pudiera conseguir algo de ropa, no podía quedarse en el sillón y dormir en este cómo hubieran preferido, hacia frio y haría más al transcurso de la noche.

Mientras Lifty recogía sus pantalones del suelo, cerca de la entrada a la estancia, Shifty se le acercó, Lifty una vez erguido con la prenda en la mano, el mayor lo envolvió con los brazos reteniéndolo en un abrazo.

"Lifty, te amo"

"Lo sé" Esa respuesta no sonó como le hubiera gustado al mayor, ante el silencio Lifty añadió "Somos hermanos, ¿no?, familia"

"No me refiero a eso, es un te amo de amante" Lifty se asombró un poco.

"Te amo, Shifty" Rompió en sus palabras, dándose la vuelta bruscamente para buscar con desesperación los labios de Shifty, conmovedor, pero Shifty le regañaría si lloraba o decía algo más cursi, el rubor en sus mejillas era suficiente.

…

"Se terminó el cereal, ¿quieres otra cosa?" Oreció Shifty moviendo una caja de cereal vacia, con un plato para el desayunó en la otra mano.

"Quiero un bate, para metértelo en el culo y sepas como me siento" Gruñó Lifty con veneno en sus palabras.

"Un omelette entonces" En vez de sentirse disgustado Shifty le sonrió a su hermano muy divertido por como este se quejaba, y se dispuso a hacer el desayuno "No me ignores" Bufó enfadado.

Shifty no le contesto ni se molestó en mirarlo, sabia porque su hermano estaba tan enfadado, pero no le prestó importancia su cólera, era lindo estando enojado.

Lifty a cada minuto se movía incomodo en la silla, no sabía cómo sentarse por el dolor agudo que lo atravesaba, cruzando su cadera y el resto de la espalada, de hecho no podía ni sentarse, pero de pie tampoco era una opción, se sentía igual o peor, no tenía la menor idea de cómo había podido arrastrarse hasta la mesa, pero el hambre le había ganado.

"Puedo traerte una almohada" Ofreció el mayor tendiendo el plato con la comida en la mesa.

"Eso no ayuda" Espetó moviéndose incomodo de nuevo.

"Vamos ¿dónde quedo todo ese amor fraternal?" Se burló Shifty con su típica risa, sentándose enfrente de su hermano para también desayunar.

Lifty suspiró, calmándose a sí mismo, estaba de mal humor y aunque la culpa era también de su hermano, no tenía que desquitarse de esa forma, menos con alguien que le importaba demasiado.

"Lo siento, el dolor no me deja pensar"

"Y sin el" Se burló, sorbiendo un trago de un vaso con jugo de naranja.

Lifty resopló molesto, no paso por alto lo que su hermano bebía y un robar cruzó sus mejillas, por lo caliente que se sentía su rostro, debía ser un color muy nítido, aunque le hubiera encantado contradecirlo, su mente se llenó de culpabilidad y un poco de remordimiento.

"Ayer…" Su voz fue casi un susurro.

Cuando por fin Lifty se había decidido a levantarse de la cama, su hermano ya estaba en la cocina, probablemente esperándolo, solo se acercó y se sentó en la mesa y eso nos lleva a ese momento, no habían tenido tiempo de hablar entre ellos, al parecer Shifty evitaba el tema, no había dicho nada y solo le ofreció el desayunar.

Shifty se tensó irguiéndose más en la silla de lo que debería, aunque el vaso aún cubría su boca, Lifty pudo ver como sus labios se volvían una línea inexpresiva.

"Lo siento, te lastime" Dijo finalmente poniendo la bebida a un lado, había perdido el apetito inesperadamente, suspiró e hizo a un lado su palto "Fui un… egoísta" Le costaba trabajo explicarse y disculparse al mismo tiempo "Creí… creí que jamás tendría otra oportunidad parecida, solo quería tenerte aunque fuese una noche"

¿Acaso Lifty escuchaba lo que creía escuchar? A su hermano en el remordimiento, un ladro sintiéndose mal por algo que hizo, aunque de una manera no tan directa, además de estarle confesando sus sentimientos de una forma más formal, o algo así.

"Somos idiotas" Clavó su vista en la mesa "¿Desde cuándo?"

"Ahh" Intentó hacer memoria Shifty "Desde que me acuerdo, creo" Lo mismo de Lifty.

No era de los que lloraban, pero que demonios, su hermano lo quería igual, algo que nunca creyó, no pudo impedir que una lagrima callera de sus ojos, seguida por muchas más.

Lifty esteba llorando, una culpa horrible carcomió por dentro a Shifty, sabía que su hermanito nunca mostraba esa debilidad y menos enfrente de alguien, ¿lo había lastimado tanto?

"No te preocupes" Le mostró una sonrisa a Lifty "No lo hare de nuevo, solo perdóname por favor" Era tan falso, ni él podía tragarse esa sonrisa.

¿Qué?, ¿cómo podía decir eso?

"¡IDIOTA!" Le gritó Lifty con furia "¿Qué no te acuerdas?" ¿Por qué Lifty estaba enojado?

"Yo…" ¿Qué debía recordar?

"¡Idiota!" Lloró con más fuerza.

"Lifty ¿estás bien?" Se puso de pie y se acercó con preocupación a su hermano.

"No, no lo estoy" Dejo escapar toda su frustración "Eres tan tonto, para pensar que todo está bien, y decirme que te perdone" Le espetó.

"No es…" Fue interrumpido de nuevo.

"Ayer... ayer que me dijiste que me querías, ¿qué es diferente esta mañana?, yo te quiero Shifty, te lo dije" Lifty cubrió su rostro con sus manos y comenzó a sollozar.

"Solo creí que te había hecho daño y tú no querías nada de esto" No estaba seguro si su hermano lo escuchaba "Ayer, pensé que solo dijiste lo que dijiste para que no me sintiera mal y dije lo que dije porque…" Debía tener valor y decírselo "Decía la verdad, ¡te amo! y no quería que me dejaras solo, si me tenías miedo, si me odiabas, no quería nada de eso y que me perdonaras, solo que me perdonaras y no te fueras" En segundos estuvo abrazando a su hermano, que después de un rato se calmó.

"¿Eso es verdad?" Quería que Shifty le digiera una y mil veces lo que acababa de decirle, que fuera cierto y no quisiera abandonarlo nunca.

"Lo es" Obligó a Lifty a verlo directamente, sosteniendo su rostro entre las manos "Te amo" no tuvo que besarlo, Lifty se le adelanto.

Un beso desesperado, lleno de necesidad, ninguno quería dejar al otro irse. Podían estar juntos.

"Te amo hermano" Le dijo Lifty.


End file.
